


Getting Our Funding

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, Lapdance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Robotnik is short on cash for his latest experiments and unfortunately this is one of those times where he cannot simply threaten someone to get things his way, so he resorts to his backup plan for when cash is tight.A night of stripping usually gets him more than enough money for that last little push, and it always gone off without a hitch in the past. However, this is the one night that Stone has allowed himself to be dragged out by one of his colleges and he finds himself a witness to his boss's routine.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Getting Our Funding

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to 
> 
> https://twitter.com/SirlsPlayland/status/1250549835989610496?s=19.
> 
> And
> 
> https://twitter.com/Macho_Juice/status/1249751814334906381?s=19
> 
> These artists are amazing and they deserve all the respect in the world. I didnt make the images that goes to SirlsPlayland and Macho_Juice respective so make sure to than them.

They were all fools, every single one of them. He had told general pointless name that he would require an additional $500 to complete his latest project and the man had been daft enough to deny him. The little human had denied the great Dr.Ivo Robotonik of his desires and it would surely come back to bite him in the ass later. 

Though it wouldn't be with this project. No, the Doctor was far too invested in its completion to do any form of sabotage at the moment, but somewhere in the future he would take joy in watching the regret that formed at the General's obnoxious face.

Sadly thay would have to wait. He still had a project to complete and as it stood he needed to get the available funds to do it on his own.

Robotnik didn't even entertain any other possibilites, he had already decided to return to his usual midnight job to make up the slight deficite. A few dances at the club and he'd have more than enough singles accumulated to cover everything.

He didn't even have to give the owner a heads up as to his need for employment, on arrival the nightly schedule would change to suit his needs. If Robotnik was a morally righteous man he may have felt bad for taking away the money other had expected to earn, but he had no such conscious and there for felt no regret in his actions. What he did was far more important than whatever the lowlifes of the club had planned for their futures so they would graciously forgive him for taking up their allotted time.

.....

"Please welcome to our stage the slutty scientist, Dr. Gerald." The announcer shouted into the microphone as Robotnik passed through the curtain at the back of the stage.

The name hadn't been Robotnik's first choice, however Dr.Eggman had been quickly denied (on the grounds that it would give people ideas for a very different kind of show). Ultimately he settled on using his grandfather's name. One final punch to the gut for his foolish relative. Robotnik had already surpassed him in every way, and now his name lived on only as the alias of his grandson when he felt like becoming a little more physical.

The room was stuffed as he knew it would be, though it didnt take a genius like himself to know a strip club would be brimming with people on a Friday night.

Robotnik crossed the stage in long slow steps, providing his audience plenty of time for them to ogle him and his costume for the evening. It was simple, but still more substantial that what many of the other performers were wearing. He wore a black tank top that fit snugly against his torso and black cutoff jean shorts that left all of his thighs exposed. Below that he had on some rather extravagant black leather boots that came all the way up above his knees, and had five inch heels and accompanying platforms at the bottom. The overkill in the shoes meant that he dwarfed all the other people in the room.

Of course he also had on a pair of his regular black gloves. These lacked any unique features, but hed rather not touch a grimy pole with his hands, so the tight black material would provide a substantial barrier for him.

He kept up the confident walk until he reached the pole before doing a quick spin around it, allowing his audience to see all of what he had to offer. After that he hooked his right leg around the pole and stuck his left leg out straight. Maintaining a strong grip with his left hand he allowed himself to carefully slide downward to the floor.

He leaned against the right side on the stage, keeping his right leg in its crooked position, but moving his left upward until it was forming a right angle with his body and parallel stood to the pole, emphasizing how long his legs truly were.

There were streams filling the air and the build up to his first song hadn't even started yet. He didn't know which three songs he would be dancing to tonight, it was always a random selection from his play list, which he had long since memorized. Regardless of what he did the people around him were already enticed.

He could feel it in the air. Their energy, their adoration, their hunger, and how it was all focused solely on him. These ignorant fools were worshiping him for an entirely different reason than they would in the hours of daylight. They all stared longingly, as if beholding his form would come any where close to being with him. 

Looking is all they would get for the night, since Robotnik had a hard no agaisnt giving anyone lap dances. The owner had initially been apprehensive of this, but after seeing the profit Robotnik turned after a single night, the sleazy man happily let the doctor have his way with things.

Just one move into his performance and the world had been drawn to him and only him. This was the closest the doctor came to displaying his humanity, and it manifested itself in the primal desire of the flesh.

....

Stone had turned Agent Olson down on her requests to join her and a group of fellow agents for a night out repeatedly. It wasn't that his disliked any of them, but he was apprehensive about going being trapped in a social situation with a group of people he didn't even know the first names of, even if that was a requirement for them and not a personal choice on their part.

Plus he had to work the next day. Robotnik didnt give days off which Stone didnt really have any issues with. Despite what his outwardly shipper nature might leave others to believe, Stone wasn't an extremely social person. Sure he could carry a conversation and make unstained small talk at necessary social events, but he had no real desire to just go out with several borderline strangers.

He much era preferred to say honw and have inappropriate thoughts about his boss. He got off on being manhandled and mistreated so working for the doctor was both heaven and hell. Every second of their time together was enjoyable, even if his feeling were woefully inappropriate in every manner of speaking.

That's not to say he only liked Robotnik for his demeaning behavior, no it was so much more than that. He was fascinated by the older man's ideas. He radiated energy and excitment which stone found adorable though he would never say that out loud to his boss, and he certainly could fantasize about his boss while at work, so he was happy to sit in his appartment and do it there.

Still after weeks of the same pleading request, Stone eventually caved and begrudgingly agreed to it.

He gave the event so little thought that he almost left his apartment while still in his suit from work, but at the last minute he switched it out for a pair of Jean's that would hang close to his body and a black v-neck tee shirt that had a similar affect on his upper body, shows off his muscles without feeling constricting. Stone had no clue where they would be going for the night, but he doubted it would be anywhere with a particularly strict dress code.

Agent Olson was there at 9:30 with three other agents that Stone vaguely recognized from his time at work, however he was unable to put a name to any of the faces that he saw, they were all just to unforgettable and allowed themselves to easily fade into the background.

Pleasantries were short and quick, before the group had made their way out of his appartment complex. He loved near the downtown area so they walked there rather than driving. 

Surveying their group ye felt like they were all woefully generic. A group of agents who were made to blend in who were maybe too good at their job seeing as none of them had the slightest bit of notoriety to them, Stone included.

He felt some hesitation as their group approached a strip club, but he didnt want to be a killjoy so soon into the evening and he let the words die in his throat.

.....

When the group arrived and took a seat at a table, there was already a man on the stage, he looked familiar, almost hauntingly so, but it wasn't until he saw the dancer face that it all clicked. It was Robotnik splayed out on the platform.

Stone almost failed to recognize his boss. He looked so different, obviously he had used some amount of makeup so he appeared younger, but even his demeanor came off as entirely different while in the dimly lit room. The only thing that assured Stone it was Robotnik and not simply some form of doppelganger was that knowing smirk that was splayed across his face. No one in the world could ever match that same level of cockiness while still looking as indecently attractive as Robotnik.

The fact that he was watching his boss strip on stage actually eluded his mind until he saw the older man slide up off the floor into a standing position, with hands braced on the pole above his head while he leaned back and rolled his body in time with the beating bass of the song blasting around the room.

It was a familiar tune, one that he had heard echoing through the lab many times in the past. Had Robotnik been dancing in preparation for this? With the amount of grinding and pelvic thrusting Stone walked in on it was likely. Though he didnt want to think about the more sensual moves the doctor practised, or he might never recover from sensory overload.

....

Robotnik turned his head, surveying the crowd while the opening note thumped throughout the room. However, he stopped when his eyes came to a very famialr face.

"Stone." He thought. "What is a good little agent like you doing in such a devilish place?"

Their eyes connected, and Robotnik glared as his subordinate, daring him to try and look away from him. He had known of Stone's attraction to him for some time, and surprisingly enough Robotnik found himself returning to feelings, despite his hatred of human emotions and weakness.

Robotnim couldn't stare down the other man all night so he got on with his routine by bringing his left foot back to the ground and using it as leverage to transition back into a standing position. One of his heels was stomped harshly downward in front of him and Robotnik leaned into it in a lunge, resting a palm on his knee for support.

A single kiss was blown out onto the audience which was followed quickly, by a deep chuckle as he saw a blush grace Stone's face. The agent had no illusions at who it was aimed towards.

Robotnik gripped the pole and he started an exaggerated grind into it while he screwed his eyes shut and formed his face into a silent, wanton moan. Even without his sight the doctor still knew that stone was watching him intently. 

The grinding slowly transitioned to harsh pelvic thrusts that shook his full body. It was another painfully familiar gesture to the agent. The entire trailer would be quacking with the older man's enthusiastic dancing and now he was using it to torment Stone.

It was forceful and aggressive. Robotnik was not a delicate man and he wanted to make sure that even the densest minds in the room were well aware of that fact.

To highlight his versatility Robotnik transitioned from his rough movements into a gracious spin around the pole keeping his feet off the ground and using his thighs for support against the metal.

He ended up with his left side facing the audience. His arms crossed over his torso and reached around to the bottom hem of his tank top. Several light tugs were given to it, goading the people into begging for more. After he had reduced the room to pleading he popped it over his head, tossing the damp cloth back out of sight.

His skin was extremely pale given his preference for wearing layers upon layers of clothing regardless of the weather, but his skin was glowing under the intense lights aimed at the stage.

A brief flex was given showcasing the refined muscles of his back and arms. He moved from there into a slow back bend, keeping one hand on the pole for support and the other one was stretched out close to the group near the stage. His fingers were splayed open.

He went as far back as his spine would allow, exposing the flat planes of his torso, while he looked wantonly at the audience from his unpside down vantage point. The look on his face was so convincing that anyone watching would be unable to distinguish if it was genuine or all just part of his act, and that's because it was real. Robotnik got off on being wanted. He had been asked more than a dozen times to give someone a lap dance, but their request was never fulfilled and knowing that he left them all wanting only fueled the fire inside of him.

This wasn't some half planned act, it was an experiment he had been micromanaged to give himself everything he needed. Sure he was here for the money, but he couldn't deny that in the past he had stood on this very same stage solely for the chemical rush that it supplied him with.

For a brief moment he flicked his tongue out in a lewd gesture to keep the people entertained before he proceeded to his next move. The first song slowly faded out as it came to an end. His performance this far had been on the slower side, but he still had two more songs to make up for it.

He pulled himself back up and strutted to the back of the stage. He kicked up a heel on the small stool that was planted there and he undid the buckle and zipper on one of his heels, much to the delight of the crowd.

The leather was carefully pulled away from his skin, and as he pulled his leg from the shoe he could feel the slight disappointment from the audience. 

Ivo didn't go on stage with nothing separating the tight leather and his skin. Like any sane person he wore sock to protect his legs from the materials cutting into him. The socks were a tight, thin, black material that showcased his calves just as well as if he were naked. They were also open toed and open healed so he wouldn't have to worry about slipping on stage. The probability was already low, however it was still too high for his comfort.

His foot was placed back on the floor and gave them a classic side chest pose, highlighting his lean profile, before repeating the process of removing his other boot. It was done quicker than the first since the initial mystique of the reveal had already been used up.

The people were still excited even if the reveal had been a little anticlimactic, however the doctor knew they wouldn't be satisfied until he gave them what they really wanted. After taking three long steps forward onto the stage Robotnik grabbed onto the front of his minuscule shorts and he tore them off entirely.

Until now it had all been slow to the punch. The barest tastes were given to the audience, but now he would finally allow them to indulge a bit. Judging from their screams of ecstacy they were certainly happy with what he was doing.

He started to decent in a low squat with his hands on his knees to maintain his balance. He slowly spread his legs apart until he was as how as he could manage, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet, flexing his lower body in the process 

Robotnik moved his hands to the back of his neck then he slowly moved them down his front. He squeezed the light muscles of his chest and pinched his already hardened nipples, biting his lip in the process to give the illusion of slipping control.

His hands ghosted lightly down his stomach and then one went back to grab onto the pole as the other squeezed his erection through his briefs. He slipped his eyes closed and let his mouth fall open once again st the action. The crowd ate it up just a he knew they would.

This was the part where he made them scream. Putting both hands on the pole about four feet apart, Robotnik, began to lift his body delicately off the floor, in a drawn out, fluid motion. He kept his body level for the most part and he wickedly smiled out towards the room, aiming directly for Agent Stone who refused to look away from him. 

Carefully he bent his left leg and brought it up before re-extending it through the whole created between the pole and his arms. His entire upper body was flexing with the exertion of holding the position, but he always made the show worth their while, so he remained there, spread eagle while in the air. The pole was pressed into the back of his knee and only an inch or so away from his chest. 

He voluntarily tensed his thigh where they were splayed apart and he let the cheers wash over him. There was the faint sound of cameras snapping photos of him, but he disnt care, come morning they wouldn't exist anymore. He always made sure of them.

Eventually though he would have to come down, so Robotnic released his grip with his left that was raised higher up on the pole and he allowed himself to fall forward onto his left foot, doing a modified flip and going upside down for only a second before he was standing again without a single hair out of place.

His grin somehow grew wider at his silenced audience. Their cheers and excitement had been reduced to dumbfounded silence after his display.

Once again he leaned back taking have over exaggerated breaths in threw his lunges. The sweat falling down his body was an excellent little touch from nature that added to his routine. After exaggeratingly wiping the sweat from his brow, Robotnik to turned away from his audience and stuck his fingers into the elastic bands of his briefs and he began to push them down.

It took some effort to get the tight material over the swell of his ass, but after that they easily fell down to the floor. Cheekily, he bent down to retrieve them showing the room how little his black thong was actually managing to cover, before returning to his standing position and tossing the underwear back with his other items.

A quick glance at the glass box revealed how close it was to bursting but to him that still wasn't enough. He coyly looked out over his shoulder and began to kneed and spread the globes of his ass.

That got him a little more cash, but his last song was almost over and the rend was due so it was time to hit them with a finisher. The people had had enough time to recover from his last trick and get more cash to burn.

He finished turning around and with one last shot of his smug face aimed towards Stone, Robotnik threw himself to the floor, his legs spread out in a deep split while his palms kept his body just above the floor. He threw his head up and the screams of the crown were much too loud for anyone to hear the song actually end.

The position was held for a moment more, long huffs of air filling his body as he milked the performance for all it was worth.

Robotnik finally stood up and made his way to the back of the stage to retrieve his clothing. He was so close to feeling sorry for whatever unfortunate idiot would be following up after his routine.

In the changing room he didn't even put his whole costume back on, only slipping his briefs back up his legs before making a quick detour to the owner office.

He entered without knocking, and it was only the owner doing his paper work in there, nothing more incident that your standard business affairs.

Robotnik said, "I'll by occupied for a few minutes, I have a lap dance to give to a very foolish man." He left without hearing any of the other mans rebuttals, but he was too confused to even form a sentence let alone voice it.

Out on the floor of the main room Robotnik was dead set on finding Stone and having a little fun at the agent's expense. 

It was easy enough to find him. His little gaggle of friends were all clumped together in the same spot they had been occupying before.

As he approached them the doctor took in the appearances of the other people. In total there were five people counting Stone, and all of them were clearly agents. They all looked vaguely familiar, but he had never worked with any of them for an extended period of time, still even with such minimal interactions he had already passed judgment on each and everyone of them being a complete fool.

"Why, hello there." Robotnik said it just loud enough for the group to hear him over the ambient noise of the room.

Stone had been looking away a first but once his eyes saw his boss his breathe got caught tin his throat. Robotnik was stretching hung his arms high above his head, flaunting his body and casting an intimidating shadow over the group of agents. Stone looked over him again and again, desperately trying to convince himself it was just a look alike but to no avail.

In the silence left by Stone, Robotnik continued speaking, "Oh my! Now dont you look out of place around here." Robotnik grabbed onto Stone's chin and he had done a thousand times in the past, and he held their eyes to be level stairing into those pupils that were blown wide from arousal. "How about I show you a real good time? It'll come with a fee, but I promise you'll be leaving quite...Satisfied."

He expected a hesitant nod from the younger man, not a hand roughly pushing his stomach away as Stone bolted for the exit. It was all done so suddenly that, by the time the other agent relaize what had happened Stone was already out of sight.

....

Stone wasn't sure how he would survive the day. He felt like shit, because the second he left the club he went to a bar and got himself shit faced hoping that maybe he could forget the experience even if it was one of his wildest dreams, but to his dismay it failed. He also felt bad for bailing on the others, but after Robotnik had approached him he didnt know what to so except run away as fast as his legs could manage.

It was the next morning and he woke up with a pounding headache and a very clear memory of exactly what transpired the night before. Thankfully, or unfortuanlty, the pain in his skull was quickly being overrun, with a fear of dread at what the day would bring.

The short stairwell into the lab nearly killed him and he legs were crying to give out on the ascent, but he pushed through in the hope that maybe they could put the experience behind them.

As he pushed open the door to the lab Stone notice the entirely different layout of the lab. The desks and work benches were gone. Actually everything that wasn't directly attached to the wall was missing, and in its place there was a single black, leather padded chair, a pole, and Robotnik stretching while in the same outfit he wore last night.

"Stone!" He began excitedly before the door had been shut. "I'm so glad you're here, you never let me finish what I had planned for you last night." The distance was closed, and after a light brush of fingers stone found himself seated in the plush chair with Robotnik leaning over him.

**Author's Note:**

> In always happy to read any comment.


End file.
